(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a modulation mode control circuit, a switch control circuit including the modulation mode control circuit, and a power supply device including the switch control circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The switching operation of a power switch for controlling a power supply device may be controlled either in pulse frequency modulation (hereinafter called “PFM”) mode or pulse width modulation (hereinafter called “PWM”) mode. The power supply device needs to select one of the two types of mode depending on a load and to control the switching operation of the power switch according to the selected mode.